Lend a Hand
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info On this visit to the tavern, who would Magda encounter? Objective Go to the tavern and win the Beauty Contest. Rewards EXP +75 200 Diamond +50 Autumn Leaf x1 Notes *tw: human trafficking, rape After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Black Glove titled "Black Glove's Letter" that reads: :By the way, kitten. I almost forgot to tell you that the kitten who got drunk the other day has settled down in the tavern. After getting acquainted with everyone, she has become lazy and would spend all day lying in the lounge, basking in the sun and smelling the wine. If anyone approaches, she would flip lightly and jump away. It seems impossible to let her get next to me after a storm. Kitten is such a difficult creature to handle... *In an effort to make him more likeable, a letter claiming Black Glove does not condone or participate in rape or human trafficking was sent to the mailbox. In the letter Black Glove lies about the events of this quest. It was not well received by players. The letter is titled "Letter from Mr. Black" and reads: ::Human trafficking in the casino? Kitten... You must have some misunderstanding. There is no human trafficking in the casino. How could I be involved in that illegal business? But compared to your life in a noble's mansion, life in the slums in different. Gamblers decide the rules of their bets before starting. While I am the casino owner, I can't interfere. Would you like to know how disgusted I am when I see things like this? - Black Glove Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: ...Madam, I've cleaned under the stove. For the corner, shall I use satin or the silk handkerchief from your last custom order? Eliza: Wipe the silverware and glass repeatedly with the satin. Wash the dust away from the corner with water, then wipe it down with rag and lastly, finish it with the silk handkerchief. Maid: Understood! The silverware should be gleaming with perfection, glass must be spotless, and all napkins should be prepared in the shape of... of... Madam, what shape do you like? Roses again? Eliza: I'm hiring you not to bother myself with such trifles! Maid: Yes, Yes! Understood! Then I'll go make myself busy! Magda: Mom, what's going on? Eliza: ... No need to worry about the maid. You can start off if you have dressed up. Magda: Yes, mom... Story Chat 2 Blackgloves: What a coincidence. We meet again... Mis... Magda? Magda: Mr. Blackglvoes... that... Blackgloves: Hush- Look over there. Civilian Man: Gotcha! Female Gambler: Hey! What are you doing! You old ghoul! Civilian Man: Did you move your card? I saw it! Female Gambler: Of course not! Civilian Woman: I saw it too! You cheated! Civilian Man: Unbelievable! Give me back my money! Female Gambler: Ah, they're gonna kill me, they're gonna kill me! Civilian Man: Wretched woman! What trick are you playing?! Female Gambler: They're all picking on me! They're gonna kill me! Help! Civilian Woman: She is staying down to plays as a died dog? Civilian Man: I remember that Blackgloves' punishment for being caught cheating is... is...? Hey, Blackgloves, do you care about this or not?! Blackgloves: I take care of anything that happens at my tavern. This woman bragged about having plenty of money to gamble, and she cheated! According to the rules, we should take her over There. Civilian Woman: Over there? You can't mean... Blackgloves: Yes, exactly. Everybody knows the rules, right? Civilian Man: That's right! We all know this rule! Hehehehe, give me back my money, you wretched woman! Female Gambler: Give it back, old man! That's mine! Civilian Man: You have no use for it anyway! Let me tell you, once you get over there, you'll have no use for money even if you had it! Female Gambler: Ahhh, help! Help! Thief! Have you lost all senses? Civilian Man: Be quiet! Save your wailing for when you get over there. There'll be much for you to wail about! Blackgloves, can I take her there now? Blackgloves: As you please. Civilian Man: Hehehehe, she needs to be taught a lesson! She's gotten older, but at least she's fresh. And when she was young she was mighty fine. Hahahaha! Civilian Woman: Hmph, men are all the same! Civilian Man: What's the matter~ if you wanna play with us, then come on! Civilian Woman: Piss off! Magda: Um... Excuse me, where are you going to take her? Civilian Woman: Ah, pimping is human traffickers' favorite business! You probably have no idea of that! Take off her clothes and put her in a cage. Take to the market and sell her like livestock. If she's lucky, she'll find a buyer before she dies of hunger or sickness. If not... well, she'll die. But normally, she is too old to meet an eligible buyer. Civilian Man: Hahahaha, exactly. Alright, I'll take her, Blackgloves! Magda: But he just said... Civilian Woman: Just as he said, before she is taken away by traffickers... anyone can have some fun iwth her. Magda: Mr... Mr. Blackgloves? Civilian Woman: Even Blackgloves has no right to exempt you from gambling rules. Magda: But... this... won't it... Blackgloves: They're right, rules should be respected. Unless someone buys her out of it, this woman's life is in the hands of the slum. Magda: ... Lawrence: I'll buy her out. Blackgloves: Huh? You again. Are... you the noble's servant? Lawrence: Make a price. How much? Blackgloves: Are you sure you want to buy her out? What relation does she have to you? Lawrence: None of your business. Just tell me. How much money do you want? Blackgloves: I see. Well then... Five... Lawrence: Five coins? Got it... Blackgloves: Five bags of coins. They must be pure gold. Lawrence: Are you blackmailing me?! Blackgloves: Ah, well, she owed our casino a huge debt, and she cheated as well. By the way, no one has ever been redeemed from the slum, after she was caught cheating. To be the first savior of a cheating gambler, you must pay the cost. Lawrence: ... Civilian Man: Blackgloves, don't be so courteous with him. He can not afford the price, and I'll just take her... Female Gambler: You crook! scoundrel! Good for nothing! Let go of me! I'm not going anywhere! I didn't cheat! Civilian Man: Old wench! You're an embarrassment! Dare you bite me, huh! Female Gambler: Hnf! Civilian Woman: Hey, don't kill her! Lawrence: Stop it! I'll give you the money! Blackgloves: Oh? A bag of coins? The noble's servant is well paid. Anyway, it's not enough. Lawrence: ............ Blackgloves: Pity, it's not enough. Lawrence: Don't... hurt her. I'll try my best to pay the rest. Civilian Man: The nobles have always been treacherous, and their servants are no better! Lawrence: I... I don't lie to you. What are you doing! Put her down! Civilian Man: Hahahaha, we abide by rules. It's none of nobles' business! Lawrence: Let her go! Civilian Man: This wench is so noisy. Make her shut up. Well, boy, since you can not afford the money, just piss off. Hahahaha... Lawrence: ... Magda: I have the money. Blackgloves: ??? Magda: I said I have the money. Let her go, I'll pay. Is this enough? Civilian Man: Four bags of coins?! It smells like it, it must be! Gah! Blackgloves: Give me the coins and shut your mouth. Civilian Man:O... Okay. Hey, you hit me... Blackgloves: There're 4 bags of coins indeed, full to the top. Mister servant, it looks like you and this woman are have some good fortune. The noble is coming to save you. Just take her away. We'll let her off this time, but there won't be a next time. The casino doesn't give second chances. Lawrence: (Helped the lady up) ...Let's go. Female Gambler: Hmph... hmph... Blackgloves: Don't want to leave? Then stay. Female Gambler: (Shock)! Civilian Man: Tsch. Quick escape. Lawrence: Sorry to trouble you today... I'm off too. Magda: (Lawrence nods slightly and leaves) Blackgloves: You're not going? Magda: ...No. Blackgloves: You have helped that man a lot, but he seems ungrateful. Magda: ... Thank you, Mr. Blackgloves. Blackgloves: You're welcome. If you want to thank someone, thank your coins. Oh, what is this purfume?! Magda: Oh... that's... Blackgloves: Forget it, I don't want to know either. But don't let me catch you giving this to people willy-nilly. I'll be very unhappy, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: ... Story Chat 3 Magda: Mom... I'm back? Oh. Maid: Hello Miss, welcome back. Magda: Where's Mom? Maid: She is here. Well, she was just here. Magda: You mean Mom was just here? Maid: Yes. She was here up until just now. She said the tree branches in the garden need pruning and told me to get the cutters tomorrow for it. She also asked me to stop by the rooftop to see if any repairs are necessary. A worn roof won't do any good in a storm. Oh, tomorrow is market day, last batch of turnips weren't fresh. Madam told me that... Magda: Hmph. I see. You don't need to say any more. Maid: Miss... What's the matter? Magda: (Is Mom... waiting for me?) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 5